Low-dose intraperitoneal interleukin-2 given by an intermittent weekly schedule has demonstrated impressive activity in platinum-resistant ovarian cancer and in the PCI PhaseI/II Study (8602) was well tolerated. We propose an outpatient regimen of IPIL-2 should provide equal activity with improved patient quality of life, as well as increased cost effectiveness.